


Na boca do garoto

by Wayne_biu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_biu/pseuds/Wayne_biu
Summary: Um pouco de dickdami, porquê não né?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Na boca do garoto

**Author's Note:**

> Vou tentar fazer isso quase toda semana, esperem que gostem

Dick pegou seu grande pau e meteu na boca de damian. Começo a mete como se a boca do garoto fosse uma boceta molhada. Damian estava sufocando com o grande pau de dick, ele não aguentava nem três centímetros do pau de dick.

-fuck damian, a sua boca é tão boa de foder, olhe para você! O grande damian wayne chupando um pau como uma prostituta vagabunda.

Damian estava molhado já, com o tratamento cruel de dick. Damian começo a se toca e dick o repreendeu.

-você não pode se tocar, princesa- dick tirou seu pau da boca do damian e o garoto estava ofegante e respirava pesadamente. 

-grayson por favor...goze na minha boca!- damian colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço e apertou um pouco.

-olhe para você, querendo que eu goze em você e te sufoque- dick meteu seu pau na garganta da criança e gozou. A barriga de damian fico uma leve formato. 

Dick levanto damian e o beijou- eu te amo, damian- damian tinha adormecido nós braços de dick antes de dick o beija lo.


End file.
